


Collar

by brokencasbutt67



Series: 100 Smut Dialogue Prompts [5]
Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Bigby Wolf, Dom/sub, F/M, Possessive Snow White, Smut, Sub Bigby Wolf, Top Snow White, dom Snow White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: number 35 of the smut dialogue prompts: maybe I should get you a collar so you don't forget who you belong to - it's in italics
Relationships: Snow White & Bigby Wolf, Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Series: 100 Smut Dialogue Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890715
Kudos: 16





	Collar

Snow has been fiercely possessive over Bigby since their relationship blossomed. She sees the look that mundy women give him as they walk past, it always ends the same way too: Bigby being shoved into bed and Snow clambering into his lap.

It’s been a bit like that today. Snow and Bigby had gone for a walk through the park. Snow immediately caught on to the looks that Bigby was receiving from women across the park. Many of them were making _highly_ inappropriate comments about Bigby, thinking that Snow couldn’t hear them. _She could._

The door to the apartment is barely closed before Snow is tugging Bigby down into a deep kiss that leaves him chasing for more. She shoves him back against the door, balling her fist into his shirt. Bigby moans into the kiss, his legs weakening beneath him. His hands fall to Snow’s waist, pulling her closer. She smirks, before dragging him into the bedroom.

Bigby willingly falls back onto the bed, watching as Snow fights with his clothing for a few moments until he assists her and tosses them aside. Bigby smirks, watching Snow become almost rabid.

“Jeez Snow, calm down. I’m not going anywhere” Bigby murmurs. Snow chuckles, though she shrugs all the same.

“I know… I just…” She trails off, leaning down to bite at Bigby’s neck. She leaves a few bites on his neck, knowing damn well that they won’t fade any time soon. She tugs her own blouse off, watching it hit the floor.

“ _Maybe I should get you a collar, you know, so you don’t forget who you belong to_ ” Snow muses, tugging her fingers through his hair almost painfully. Bigby moans lowly, watching Snow with a smirk. She chuckles, leaning down to bite at his neck again, tossing her skirt aside. Bigby watches her, raising an eyebrow when she adjusts her panties, not even bothering to remove them.

Her head falls back, as does Bigby’s when Snow adjusts herself before dropping down. Low moans fill the room. Bigby wants to reach up and hold onto Snow, but he knows that if he does, she’ll stop. In times like these, Snow needs to lead it, she _needs_ to be in charge. And Bigby is always willing to give in, to let someone else take charge for once in a while.

Snow jerks her hips, prompting a low moan from Bigby.

“Fuck, Snow…” He moans. He lifts his hands, but they don’t get high before Snow is pushing them down against the bed, holding them in place. Bigby chuckles slightly.

“Yes ma’am” He murmurs, reaching back to hold onto the bed frame. Snow grins, releasing her grip from his hands. She jerks her hips again, and a moment later, she’s hitting her peak. Bigby grins and pounds into her a few more times before he’s coming too.

Snow collapses into his arms, smiling when his arms fall to rest over her waist.

“You’re mine” She mumbles. Bigby chuckles and nods.

“You know I’m yours, no one will ever beat you” He promises. Snow smirks, leaning up to kiss him deeply. Snow trails her fingers over his neck for a few moments.

“What kind of collar would you want?” She asks, a slight chuckle. Bigby rolls his eyes and presses a soft kiss to her cheek.

“I don’t think I have much a choice in this….” He muses. Snow chuckles and bites down on his neck again, raking her eyes over the bites that litter his chest. Instead of responding to Snow, Bigby only rolls his hips with a smirk on his face.


End file.
